1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawing boards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vertical drawing board with an inclined surface which may be adjusted in height for use by a variety of individuals. Conventional forms of drawing tables are provided with a work surface which may be adjusted at any desired angle. However, these conventional forms of tables are disadvantageous because they require a relatively large amount of floor space. Chalk boards are currently available, which are mounted on slide runners for adjustment along a generally vertical axis. However, the weight of these chalk boards make them difficult to adjust. Additionally, these conventional forms of chalk boards are generally mounted in a fixed location in a classroom and thus are not easily transportable. In order to overcome these problems, the present invention provides a portable vertical drawing board with a counterweight mechanism for allowing the drawing board to be adjusted for height for usage by short or tall individuals. Additionally, this adjustability enables the top and bottom portions of a drawing or large layout to be easily accessed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drawing boards are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a drawing board is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,409, which issued to R. Woolman on Dec. 11, 1923. This patent discloses a drawing table which has a working surface which may be adjusted in elevation and inclination. A slotted portion formed in a supporting standard is secured in an adjusted position by a clamp bolt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,932, which issued to A. Rotschild on June 15, 1954, discloses a foldable artwork support which may be folded to a compact size for transportation in a suitcase assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,018, which issued to F. Morgan on Jan. 3, 1956, discloses an easel which is adjustable both in elevation and in inclination. U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,469, which issued to F. Sahli on July 11, 1978, discloses a drafting table which can be folded together so as to occupy very little space during transportation or storage. The table comprises two outriggers, two supporting columns and a table surface. The supporting columns are each composed of two telescoped bars, and the outriggers are respectively pivotable about the inner of these bars. U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,424, which issued to J. Nelson on Mar. 18, 1986, discloses an artist's work station which is formed as a generally rectangular cabinet having a plurality of drawers therein. A top section of the cabinet may be lifted and rotated outwardly to form a drawing board which is angularly adjustable. The drawing board is mounted on a U-shaped support disposed within the cabinet and is pivotally attached to the forward edge thereof. The support forms J-slots in opposed legs of the U. The cabinet frame supports outstanding walls received within the U which mount rollers adapted to ride in the J-slots.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose an adjustable drawing board with a counterweight or ratchet pulley mechanism. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of drawing boards, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such drawing boards, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.